


He was a boy

by VampyreWalker (VampireWalker)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anime References, Begging, Boyfriends, Fluff, Hair Dyeing, M/M, Nerd Armin Arlet, Punk Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29872686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireWalker/pseuds/VampyreWalker
Summary: “Do you want to dye your hair with me?” Armin’s eyes shone and Yeager knew it was a trap. The phrase oh no was running into his mind like a bullet chasing after its target or it was that new TikTok song that didn’t leave his head? He didn’t know.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 52





	He was a boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [piscesxvi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/piscesxvi/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY, LOVE OF MY LIFE ♥  
> I love you so much and I really hope you like it

“Hey, Eren,” Armin called him out, trying to make his boyfriend look at him.

“What?” Eren averted his eyes from his phone and looked at the blond guy. He would never admit it but he loved seeing those blue eyes sparkling like the stars, the curly blond hair that adorned his face perfectly like this were the one and only hair cut that made him look like an angel, and of course he loved his smiles the best.

Sometimes Eren forgot that he was the intimidating punk one in this relationship because when he was with his boyfriend, he felt like he was the soft one.

“Do you want to dye your hair with me?” Armin’s eyes shone and Yeager knew it was a trap. The phrase  _ oh no _ was running into his mind like a bullet chasing after its target or it was that new TikTok song that didn’t leave his head? He didn’t know.

“What? No!” He exclaimed, putting his fits into his laps. “I’m not doing it.”

“Why not? I thought we could be like Sakura and Hinata, Madoka and Homura, Utena and Anthy, Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask! A Inseparable pair!”

“Well, we already are Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask, you’re blond and I have brown hair, and you don’t say to me ‘you didn’t do anything’ after I tell you ‘my work here is done’ because you know that my work is really done.” Eren saw Armin doing a sad face on purpose, the little witch. “But if you’re trying to say that you want us with pink and blue or purple hair, I’m still saying no.”

“Why do you do that to meeee?” Arlet said, making a pout on his lips and crossing his arms.

“Armin, love, I have an image to preserve, a pose to hold, I can’t do it.”

“Pretty pleaaase,” Armin begged, now holding his hands together in front of his body and making his eyes sparkle. He was playing dirty and he knew it, it was his last chance.

“Ok ok, I’m doing it, buuuut” He added when he saw his boyfriend celebrating by throwing his arms up. “I’m the blue or purple one.”

“Of course.” Armin laughed and rolled his eyes. “To maintain your intimidating punk image, right?”

“Yes.” Eren didn’t wait to respond. “Now let’s do this before I regret my decisions.”

Armin didn’t say anything about himself wanting to be the pink one. He prepared everything they needed to start doing their hair.

“You bought it all even when you didn’t know if I would do it with you?” Eren arched his eyebrow because he thought it was suspicious.

“If you didn’t, Jean would.”

“Did you just say the name of my one and only enemy?”

“Yes?”

“I hate you.”

“No, you love me so much that you are willing to be the nerd guy for one day so I could be the intimidating punk!”

“What? You lost your mind?”

“No! But pleeeeeeaseeee.”

His reputation, his honor, his pride. Everything became nothing when it was about Armin Arlet.

“I’m gonna regret this.”

“No you won’t.”

The next day, when Armin was wearing his boyfriend’s jacket and jeans with a fake piercing in his lips and pink hair, nobody understood what was happening. They didn’t understand more when they saw Eren with blue hair and clothes they knew belonged to Armin.

“Armin, really?” Yeager said when he tucked his shirt into his pants for the third time in a day.

“You’re the nerd now so of course,” he smiled, feeling that he was  _ the man _ wearing that black leather jacket.

“Fuck you.”

“I love you too, bae.”

Armin passed his arm around Eren’s shoulders and waited for him to put his hand on his hips. When he did, they started walking into the university halls.

“You know what we are?” Armin asked, his blue eyes fixed on his boyfriend.

“Uh… boyfriends?”

“That too, but no. We are cherry and blueberry.”

Eren stopped walking and stared at Armin with disbelieving eyes, questioning his life’s choices all over again.

“Armin, you’re a poet when your mouth is shut.”

“Oh, you think so?” Armin smiled, now putting his arms in Eren’s shoulders. “Make me, shut me.”

“If I remember correctly, I’m the nerd and not the punk, you little punk in training.” Eren smiled with sarcasm, repeating his action and now his other hand was in Armin’s hips. “So how do you expect me, a simple nerd, to kiss a punk?”

“But you’re my boyfriend! I never did it to you! You… you… you’re cruel, too cruel to be a nerd.” Armin made a face that Eren thought was cute. “No more kisses for you.”

Eren laughed, squeezed his waist and went down until it reached the height of Armin's face. He saw Armin’s freckles that he loved so much and his blue eyes, it made him smile.

“If you will not give me what I deserve, I will take it for myself.” Before Armin could protest, Eren kissed him tenderly. Arlet melted in his arms and squeezed him in his embrace, hoping that they could do it more and more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to gold_on_ice for being my beta ♥


End file.
